Spin the Bottle
by Sirus7009
Summary: Robin has finally turned 21, yet despite him adamantly remaining single, Raven and Cyborg decide it's time to finally "Hook the Flounder" with a game of Spin the Bottle. Now a full series! M for planned adult scenes later on. Reviews are incredibly helpful since I'm new to writing this series, I appreciate feedback! RobxStar BBxRaven
1. Chapter 1

Spin the Bottle

Author's Note: ... I... Regret... Nothing... Most of my watchers have come from either Pokémon or Golden Sun based fanfictions... So this is going to be a shock but... I like this couple damn it! Plus I need practice that ISN'T Pokémon based for this upcoming contest, so that when I dive into Pokémon again I'll be able to use more vivid imagery for the romance! So sit back and relax, and enjoy!

############

Cyborg gulped down the last of his whiskey before turning his attention to his friends. The birthday had gone without a hitch, the leader of their group happily tearing Beast Boy's character a new one on the team's video game console. The poor changeling claimed he was taking it easy on the birthday boy, but everyone knew he was terrible at the game.

Starfire was enthralled not with the game, but the goofy party hat that was all but stapled to Robin's head by Beast Boy. Oh, it wasn't the glitter, the sparkles, or the shape of the hat that possessed her to stare at it intently. It was the fact that it was attached to Robin's mask, and Raven had taken the honor of sealing his room (and numerous secret entryways into said room) to ensure he couldn't remove the mask in secret.

Speaking of Raven, Cyborg shot a sly glance toward her, receiving an even more devious one in return. It was almost time. Operation "Hook the Flounder" was about to begin.

He swung the empty whiskey bottle around in his fingers then stopped it mouth up, attaching a small but powerful magnet just inside the neck. He grinned to his empath friend, who was now casually tossing a similar magnet up into the air and deftly catching it, ensuring to keep it out of the rest of the team's sight.

The time was now.

"Alright, y'all!" Cyborg called out with gusto, immediately capturing everyone's attention as he made his way to the center of the room, placing the bottle on the ground, "Gather round!"

Beast Boy darted to his best friend's side, immediately knowing what was up. He wasn't exactly filled in, but he had heard parts of the plan through eavesdropping, and he was ready to help keep the plan rolling smoothly.

Robin stepped over to eye the bottle, only to turn deathly pale, "Ooh no."

"Aww yeah!" Cyborg grabbed his friend by the wrist and brought him down into a sitting position before he could even imagine fleeing the scene.

"Wait, no! Not cool guys!" Robin whined, all but breaking his normally cool composure just from the sight of the empty bottle, "We can't do this! We don't have enough people, we-"

"Chill out, bro" Beast Boy said coolly, his grin almost too smug, "We can't have a twenty-first birthday without a bit of bottle spinning. It's a human tradition!"

Immediately Robin's eyes widened. Only one word shot through his mind, and multiple times at that one sentence. _Shit!_

Starfire immediately shot to Robin's side, folding her legs under her as she leaned forward, eyes glistening madly, "Human tradition? Please, do tell! I wish to learn!" her glittering emerald orbs locked onto Robin, who always explained everything for her, something he knew she enjoyed more than she should.

"I... Um... It- ah..." Robin stuttered, completely at a loss for words. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to her? It was nearly impossible considering the implications of the game.

"Robin? I'm not understanding. What is this Spinning of the Bottle? It sounds simple, yet if it is a human tradition there must be something to it!"

Cyborg let out a hearty laugh, "Here Star, let me translate. I speak flounder," he stifled further laughter as Robin shot him a horrific glare, "Whoever's turn it is spins the bottle, and whoever it lands on goes into the closet with the one who spun. You stay in for seven minutes, and then come out. Simple as that!"

The grins on Beast Boy's and even Raven's face said otherwise, but like always Starfire's naivety shined brighter than her strongest starbolt, "That is the tradition? Then please, friends! Let us begin!"

No one noticed a small object fly into a nearby air vent, or the ever so prominent grin on Raven's face growing more and more twisted under her hood.

"Alright, since Robin's still stuck in flounder speak, I say we let..." Cyborg glanced around the room oh so innocently before smiling, "Beast Boy will go first!"

The changeling cheered happily, "Whoohoo! Let's go! I'm gonna get some in the closet!" he grabbed the bottle and spun it hard, watching eagerly to see where it landed.

Raven nodded to Cyborg when the bottle began spinning, barely stifling a laugh as the elder team member fluttered his eyebrows, expecting the plan to go without a hitch. Raven had... other ideas in mind.

The empath had learned over the years how to "silently" use her powers in limited bursts. With this ability, she controlled the bottle's spin with the magnet that she had sent through the air vents. It now rested just below the floor, spinning with the bottle's movements. Cyborg had placed the bottle perfectly.

The bottle started to slow, looking as though it would land on Robin, as part of the plan to humiliate him at first... however, it continued moving, ever so slowly, much to Cyborgs chagrin, until...

Beast Boys eyes lit up and a blush dusted his cheeks as the bottle stopped, pointing at Raven. When she ducked her head, hiding her face further in her hood, he cheered again and shot for the closet, not even waiting for her. But under her hood, Raven was doing more than blushing. She was smiling like a mad scientist who had made a critical breakthrough, and only Cyborg with his enhanced vision could see it.

Cyborg leaned in close, whispering in her ear, "Hey, what about the plan?"

She lowered her hood to reveal her out of character smile, "I've had enough of tossing the stick for this dog for him to come back without it. I think it's time I finally teach him how to get the stick."

Robin stared in shock. Did Raven just openly admit to wanting Beast Boy's attention in a sexual innuendo, or was he losing his mind? He hadn't even had his first alcoholic drink, yet he could have sworn that after hearing what Raven had just said, someone _must_ have spiked the punch.

Starfire, adorably oblivious as always, just smiled with curiosity shining in her eyes, "Why would he need a stick in the closet?" She asked simply, becoming even more confused as Robin released an exasperated sigh.

Raven giggled, causing even more shock to Robin, before casually strolling to the closet, closing the door behind her.

At first, there was silence, then Beast Boy's voice resounded through the heavy wood door, "Hot _damn!_"

Cyborg buckled, falling onto his back, rolling with laughter as tears welled in his good eye. Starfire giggled cutely, unsure of why Beast Boy had shouted that, but the loudness and tone certainly gave off a hint of humor. Even Robin couldn't help chuckling. The changeling had always wanted Raven, and he finally had what he wanted for seven minutes. His reaction was all too predictable.

The minutes ticked down, and when seven finally came about, Cyborg prompted the two with a shout to come on out. It took a moment, but the doorknob finally rattled and the door opened. Beast boy was the first out, staggering as he walked, a dopey grin plastered to his face. He looked like he was drunk on happiness as he slouched down by Cyborg, his eyes glittering more brightly than Robin's party hat.

Raven calmly strolled out, a wicked smile planted on her features. She looked a little too happy as she settled herself next to her new hubby, looking up to Robin with glistening eyes, as though welcoming him to begin praying for mercy; he was next. She took command of the magnet once again as Robin gulped down the rock that had suddenly found residence in his throat.

"You're turn, Rob" Cyborg said with a mirthless laugh, "Get spinnin'."

Robin looked at his friend, then to Raven. They were doing this on purpose. They had control of this. There was no doubt in his mind that this was a conspiracy against him. He'd get stuck with Beast Boy as a prank. He wouldn't get who he wanted- Wait... What the _hell_ was he thinking!?

The Boy Wonder gripped the bottle tightly, debating taking off into a sprint for his room- wait... no, it was bolted shut with Raven's powers. He had nowhere to run... No choice but to spin. He twisted his wrist then spun the bottle hard, attempting to control the power to make the bottle go where he wanted; back toward himself, the only way to avoid going into the closet. He watched carefully, scanning for any irregularities to show that the game was rigged.

The bottle finally began to slow before stopping abruptly on Starfire. The alien girl's green eyes lit up like firecrackers, excitement screaming just from the look on her face. Without warning she grabbed Robin's hand and dragged him off, but not fast enough to deny Robin the chance to shoot a warning to his friends, "I know what you're up to! I'll get you back for this, I swear!" His glare could have incinerated an entire forest as his friends giggled and, in Cyborg's case, laughed hysterically.

Before he knew what had happened, the door was closed and tightly locked. Emerald spheres shone brightly in the dim light of the closet, eagerly waiting for him to move first. Robin couldn't help but notice that she wasn't just looking at his face, but his mask. She was willing it to come off with those gorgeous eyes.

His identity had finally fallen out a year ago, but even with the acceptance of his teammates he still refused to take the mask off, but... Those eyes... those terribly beautiful, pleading eyes... No, he wouldn't buckle. He barely heard Starfire over his thoughts when she finally cleared her throat and spoke, "Robin, is there something more to this?"

Robin snapped back to reality, shaking his head gently before speaking, "Uh- um... yeah, there is Star. But..."

"By the way friend Beast Boy reacted upon exiting, I believe something wonderful happened to him in here. Could you tell me what it was?" She batted her eyelashes seductively.

_Oh shit, she's part of their plan._

###########

The three remaining members sat on the floor, eager grins on their faces as the door closed behind the adorable couple. Beast Boy had snapped back to reality, and couldn't help a toothy grin as he spoke, "Alright, bets! Bets everyone! Let's hear them! How long until the boy flounder snaps and begs to be released? I say four minutes!"

"You're giving him too much credit, BB! I'd say two minutes until he snaps!"

Raven couldn't help a rather cute smile. She could sense the feelings between the two in the closet. Although Starfire was part of the plan and knew what to do, she was a little nervous about what Robin was going to do at first. But... His heart was fluttering with glee despite the fact that he shot that threat to the rest of the team. He wasn't going to bail when he finally had his chance. "I say he'll last the whole seven minutes."

"Who's giving him too much credit now?" Beast Boy stared at his friend in shock.

"How do you figure that, Rav? There ain't no chance Rob can stay in close quarters with her that long. His brain will snap!"

"Call it a girl's intuition" Raven said, floating over to the couch to sit down, "Now all we can do is wait."

"Alright, then whoever wins gets twenty bucks from the rest of us!"

###########

She stepped closer, leaning against him, barely keeping distance between them, a giggle fighting to escape her lips as Robin shuddered, his blush escalating to the point that his head was ready to burst from the heat.

"Well Robin...?" She purred, staring into his mask, waiting for him to respond. The Boy Wonder stared in shock. He had no idea what he should do. This was the moment his heart had been waiting for years to present itself, yet his mind still denied it. It wouldn't allow it. He couldn't risk a relationship... Not yet at least...

A sigh escaped the alien girl's lips as she pulled back, turning towards the door, "If you won't tell me... maybe I'll ask friend Beast Boy to show me what happened." As she gripped the doorknob she gasped.

Robin gripped her shoulders and spun her before pressing her against the door, ignoring the seductive smile she was now sporting. He didn't say a word; he just simply stared into her eyes... Those shining green eyes... Inviting... Taunting... Pleading... Needing...

She let out a small squeak, leading Robin to finally speak. "Star, I... Yeah, there is something we are supposed to do in here... But..." He turned his head to the right, doing his best to avoid eye contact. If he continued to stare into those eyes, he'd lose the little control he had left... or so he hoped.

"Then... Are we not going to do it...?"

His grip slid down to her wrists, holding them tightly as he turned to look at her again. The sensual seductive look was gone. Her eyes had softened, almost glistening like she was ready to cry. His mind screamed this was part of the plan, but... His heart knew what it wanted. And it finally had its chance. "Y...Yeah... We..." Robin mumbled as he leaned in, smiling gently as her eyes slowly drifted shut, eagerly awaiting lip contact. "I'll show you..." he said finally as their lips connected gently. His hands loosened, and she slid her own up to tangle her fingers with his.

He didn't press further at first, letting his mind have its tangent before finally letting his heart take control and test its boundaries. He leaned into her, pressing her against the door as the kiss deepened, only to have it break. He opened his eyes to look into hers, a devious smirk spread on her face. "Is it not impolite to kiss a lady while wearing a hat?" She giggled cutely as Robin furrowed his brows. She had effectively completed the plan with those words.

Robin wanted to decline... but he'd never have a chance like this again. He released her hands, and then bowed his head, welcoming her to have the honors. He couldn't help a chuckle as she giggled with glee. She reached up, slowly gripping the mask. She hesitated though. She knew that this whole plan had been a violation of his trust but... Now he trusted her... This was ok, right...? She took a breath, and then removed the mask (and hat) to reveal the blue eyes of Dick Grayson she adored so much.

The moment the mask was off, he dove back in, kissing her more passionately this time. She could barely contain herself as their lips locked in, her grip on his mask loosening until it fell to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug which he happily returned.

She flinched slightly as he pressed his tongue against her lips, begging to enter. She didn't know what to do; she had seen in movies how these kisses worked, but she wasn't prepared for this. She didn't even know that Robin knew _how _to kiss. She swallowed gently, and then opened her mouth, granting him entry.

As his tongue dove in, her entire body shuddered. It gently played with her tongue, prodding it to join until she too was clashing her tongue with his. Her legs grew weak, and she began to slouch, bringing him down to the floor with her until they were both in sitting positions, her back still to the door. She could barely contain her emotions as they both broke the kiss for air.

Starfire gazed into his eyes longingly, a weak smile forming as she spoke, "You're a good kisser, Robin... I would have to guess you have been practicing since we first met?"

Robin snickered innocently, "Well... Let's just say my hand could probably use some therapy from how much I practiced on it..." He couldn't help but laugh at the look she made. Once again her ignorance to human practices was all too adorable to resist. He leaned in again, "You're the only girl I've kissed... and the only one I ever want to kiss" he said with a smile, which the alien girl happily returned as their lips locked once again.

Time seemed to evaporate as their kiss heated up even more...

#############

Raven gently licked her Whiskey-Pop as she watched Cyborg mercilessly beat Beast Boy's character into submission on their video game console. Beast Boy hardly had licked the liquor lollipop before he passed out, his controller still gripped in his hands tightly, his head back and the candy barely hanging on his tongue, threatening to fall down his throat.

The empath giggled gently at the thought of him waking to it suddenly falling in, the look on his face would be far too hysterical for her to contain her laughter, especially with the limited control she now had after consuming this lollipop. For such a small candy, it certainly packed a wallop. Even Cyborg's face had flushed, even though he himself had consumed an entire bottle before their game.

They had hoped the entire team could have shared the candies together for one last chance to embarrass the birthday boy should he get drunk, but...

"Looks like I definitely won my forty dollars from you two." Raven said smugly to Cyborg, who merely grunted in reply. She could sense everything that was happening in the closet, and she had to admit it was more intoxicating than the candy. She looked at Beast Boy once again, a blush creeping along her cheeks. She suddenly had a few ideas filling her mind that were far from innocent.

Before she could even entertain those thoughts, the entire party jumped with a start as the closet door finally opened. Beast Boy barely avoided gagging on his candy as his head snapped back to witness Starfire and a maskless Robin step out. Their hair was messy, and their eyes shone with far more light than simple romance could cause. The two lovebirds looked at their friends for only a moment before Robin grasped Starfire's hand, leading her slowly from the Ops room towards the door to the living quarters.

"Make sure to play it safe you two! I don't need another Robin running around here so soon!" Cyborg called after them teasingly, though he was a little shocked when he didn't receive a reply, not even a finger from Robin.

"I'd leave them alone, Cyborg... Their relationship has just started. They need their privacy." Raven said calmly, the grin still not leaving her face.

"You know, that smile hasn't disappeared once since you came out of that closet, Rav. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you have your own ideas brewing." Cyborg said, leaning in close to smile deviously.

Raven turned to him with a bright blush, "I... Um..." She glanced at Beast Boy, whose eyes had lit like the Fourth of July. She stuttered a moment longer then lowered her head and strode over to Beast Boy. "Heel." She said firmly, her grin returning slightly as he stood to attention next to her, though he didn't lose the gleam in his eyes. "Come." She commanded as she turned and headed towards the living quarters herself.

"Oh, not yet, sweety! We haven't even gotten to bed yet!" Beast Boy shouted gleefully, though he quickly regretted it as Raven created a black mass to smack him before leaving him in the Ops room, her vigor officially neutralized, "Damn it..." the changeling groaned from his newfound place on the floor. His glare intensified as the ground rattled from Cyborg once more falling onto his back in fits of hysterics.

Robin could hear the laughter all the way at his door. He glanced back lightly, and then looked into Starfire's eyes. Those pleading emeralds... He smiled then keyed in his code and led her into his room. It was obvious by this point that the plan was complete, considering his door had opened without issue.

_This night... is just beginning. Happy Birthday to me._

##############

A/N: I have to admit, this turned out a lot differently than I originally planned. I had to erase about three pages of work to get this done, since it originally had a much longer startup, from the beginning of the party to where this version actually begins. Right after I finished those three pages, I was reading the fanfiction "Touch" by Kryalla Orchid. Just as I thought I had grasped an idea that wasn't going to be tapped much, I read the chapter that, of all things, involves Seven Minutes in Heaven. You could imagine my reaction (lots and lots of obscenities). I had work the rest of the day and that entire day I racked my brain for a way to change it. I have to admit that, with the way this came out, there's no way I stole anything. This came out far better than I originally planned, and I'm honestly glad I read Touch because otherwise, I might have accidentally copied another writer's idea without realizing. I also need to pitch a special thanks to my mother, who added the final bit of convincing needed to start over and make this the way it is now. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this! I actually am planning a sequel interestingly enough...


	2. Chapter 2

Sirus' Note: Yep, I've decided. I'm going to continue this from a oneshot into a series. I have a full story idea for it and everything, plot, relationship progress, angst (one again courtesy of Kryalla Orchid's amazing fanfictions) and possibly some steamy stuff akin to my usual fanfictions. Let's go!

P.S. I completely forgot to mention this last time, but I had all but forgotten how Trouble in Tokyo ends... So this completely ignores Trouble in Tokyo. Sorry about that guys!

#########################

Robin sat on the rim of his bed, lost in his thoughts. He was torn... depressed... terrified. And horribly in love with the woman who was asleep beside him.

Last night... It had truly been wonderful. Awkward as hell, but... What they had shared, what they had done, it was incredible! That se-

No, this wasn't right. He had a night of weakness. He couldn't have that, ever. It was programmed into him. This was something their enemies could manipulate, they could use it to target them and hurt all of them. Hurt her to hurt him.

But damn, last night... That se-

Robin's hands shot to his head, gripping his hair tightly as he fought his own desires and fears. He hated this. Hated this life. Sometimes he truly wished he wasn't a super hero. He wished he could be normal, so he wouldn't have these fears...

But if he wasn't, he never would have met Starfire. The girl he loved more than anything... The girl he couldn't risk getting hurt.

The boy wonder finally shook his head roughly and stood. He stretched for a moment then threw on some clothes; both of them were still stark naked from their little experience the previous night... and early morning.

A white tee shirt and thick boxers and Robin was heading for the ops center, hardly surprised to see Raven floating in front of the window. The empath had yet to change her morning ritual, her legs crossed and her cloak draped behind her, several objects in the room shifting with each word of her incantation.

He was surprised however when she stopped and turned to him, her eyes curiously watching his movements. Both of them locked eyes, both stopped all actions, waiting for the other to make a move.

Finally Raven breathed a sigh, "Unusual to see you up this early." she smirked when the boy wonder shifted nervously and glanced at her still piping hot tea kettle, "Especially after the night you just had, I would have been surprised to see you up before noon."

Robin sighed before pouring himself a cup of tea before turning to a now shocked Raven, "Sorry... just got a lot on my mind."

"You do know that's Earl Grey, right?"

Robin smiled weakly, "Strong stuff. Bitter. Wakes up the mind."

"What's got you tied in such a knot? I figured after last night, you'd be happy." Not that he wasn't. Raven could sense every emotion flowing from him. He _was_ happy, but he was... a whole mix of other emotions, swirling around like a tornado.

"It's just... Agh, I don't know... I'm just... scared, Raven. I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know if Starfire and I being together is a good idea... I want to believe it is, but I just..." He placed a hand to his head and clenched his eyes shut, trying to settle his thoughts. This was so far out of his persona that it was making him even more terrified. Bruce would be having a field day if he saw him acting like this...

"Robin, you're better than this. You're our leader; you shouldn't have a problem with this. You've faced hordes of monsters and villains; you've defeated Slade and the Brotherhood of Evil. How is this going to be a challenge?"

"That's just it, Rae... I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want to give those bastards someone to use against me." Robin glanced at the steaming tea in his hand for a moment then continued, "As much as I want to say I can... As much as I want to know I can be there at all times to protect her, I know I can't. Our relationship will turn against her. I can't always save her from trouble, I-"

"Richard John Grayson!"

Robin was immediately snapped out of his near-trance. Raven only used his full name when she was pissed. Really pissed. Four eyed demon spawn pissed. Had he really been _that_ out of shape for her to get this mad at him?

"Drink your tea, and not another word, got it!?" Raven snapped, walking toward her friend as she continued, "You're not the only one protecting her. We're all here, watching her and everyone else's back. We're family, and you are the head of the family, there's no doubt about that!" She stopped just short of him, glaring deep into his blue eyes.

"But..."

"Don't you 'but' me! You're the one who hates it when people say that. Snap out of it, idiot. If you don't, the whole family will fall apart just because you can't get your head out of your ass."

Robin stared down into his tea for a moment. She was right. Completely right about all of this. But... there was one other fear he had that she hadn't quelled with that outburst. "What about _him_?"

Raven's look softened. "You mean that new guy, right?"

"Beast Tamer. That bastard has hit us hard every time he shows up... using those mutated hellspawn of his."

She could see the shimmer in his eyes, the look he always had when he was locked up in thought. "I know how you feel about him Robin. We've all seen it, and discussed it. He's targeted you before us every time. But we've always stopped him, so what's the problem?"

"Starfire is an alien, Raven..."

The fact he even used the word alien in the same sentence as Starfire's name was sign enough that this was serious to him. "And...?"

"You've seen it. The look of horror in her eyes whenever we fight a humanoid mutant created by him. She recognizes the species it once was. What if he goes for her next? Tries to use her? Tries to mimic the Psions-"

"Richard!" the empath grabbed her brother by the shoulders, nearly knocking the tea out of his hands, "We won't let that happen. Got that?" Her eyes were glowing red. She had had enough of this talk, "He's not the same. He's not as powerful as them. He's not getting ahold of her. Stop doubting yourself, drink that tea, and by Azar if she wakes up without you beside her I _will_ put you in your own personal circle of Hell, got that?"

He stared into her blood red eyes, feeling every emotion she was pouring out. For her to be going all out like this... she knew he needed that support. And it always worked. He looked down to the tea, took a deep breath, and then took a long sip, draining the cup before slamming it on the counter. When he locked eyes with her again, she was back to normal, smiling mirthlessly.

"So? How is it?" Raven said, tilting her head with sadistic glee. She had wanted to see his reaction to the tea since the start.

"I'll tell you when my teeth stop vibrating of their own accord." Robin choked out before pursing his lips, locking his mouth to avoid any further involuntary movement.

"That's what I thought." She chirped before turning. She strode over to the door leading towards the men's quarters, "Now get back to her, before I throw you in there myself."

Robin walked to her side and stared at the door, then her, "You know, you've been acting a lot different since yesterday... You sure that you're alright yourself, Raven?"

"Have to look out for my sister, don't I?" Raven nodded to him.

Robin smiled at this. She had always changed personality-wise when it came to helping the team. She'd make a good psychologist someday... "And if I decide I want some more tea?"

Raven smiled again, morphing her powers to form a giant hammer beside her, causing various painful memories of Harley Quinn and her hammer to surface from his psyche. She couldn't contain a laugh as Robin comically disappeared down the hall, dust cloud and everything.

Once at his door, Robin took a moment to himself. The tea hadn't woken him up like he had planned. He was still tired, and now that his emotions weren't spiraling out of control nearly as badly he knew he could fall back to sleep. A deep breath and he was back in his room.

Starfire was passed out on his bed, one of his pillows locked in her arms. She must have been looking for him in her sleep. He removed his shirt, lifted himself over the foot of the bed and gently laid down next to her, chuckling under his breath when she immediately abandoned the pillow to grab onto him, pulling herself closer to him.

He stared into her sleeping face; she was gorgeous. He hated himself for waiting so long for this... They could have been a happy couple much sooner, but he could never break himself from his training. He could never find a way past his life with Bruce, beating it into his mind that he can't date...

Fuck Bruce. Fuck him with the Penguin's cigar. This is what he wanted. This is what made him happy... Having Starfire with him, in his arms. He moved in close and kissed her forehead gently, then pulled back when she shifted. Those gorgeous eyes opened, shining green orbs already gleaming with happiness as she awaited his greeting. "Good morning, beautiful" Robin said cheekily.

Starfire giggled cutely before fluttering her eyelashes, "Good morrow, my love."

_Love?_ Robin's eyes widened, as did his smile. Neither had exchanged that last night, much to his own surprise... And now she said... She said..!

"It's still pretty early... You ready to wake up?" He asked as he nuzzled her, smiling even more when she giggled and cuddled even closer, tightening her grip on him.

"Does this answer the question, my love?"

"More than you could know." Robin snickered as he locked one arm behind her back and another cradled her head. He couldn't stop blushing. Her bare breasts were pressed firmly against his chest. Far too many thoughts were going through his head now... Could he really sleep? Definitely... this was just too comfortable... Too...

And he was out.

#################

Tofu was downed noisily as Beast Boy finished his lunch, then turned and looked toward the girl lounging on the couch. She always had such a dark look, seldom smiling when things weren't booming around her or beckoning her to do so. Yet when she read, when things were calm, she smiled. A beautiful, wonderful smile that just tugged at his heart in all the best ways.

He just didn't know how to approach her. He had no idea what he could possibly say, possibly do. He just wasn't that kind of guy. He had _always_ socialized with her by being a comic, being a character. It was just who he was. Right now... he just didn't know.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Ops door opened, Raven, Cyborg and his head all snapped to stare at a disheveled looking Starfire... Or, more like all too peaceful Starfire.

"Good morrow, friends!" She chirped ever so happily before noticing their stares, "Is something the matter?"

Cyborg took the honors, "Had a little too much fun last night, huh fly girl?" he said, barely containing his laughter.

"Oh, yes! It was most wonderful! I have never been as happy as I was last night and this morning!"

Beast Boy buckled at that, "This morning?! Then too?!" he fell off his chair in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I know Tamaranians are descended from felines, but rabbits too!?" Cyborg shouted in glee, following Beast Boy to the ground before both were silenced by Raven's newfound favorite magic shape: Hammers.

Starfire looked to Raven, "Friend Raven, what has given them the giggles of fits?" She tilted her head curiously as Raven pointed to her hair and gripped her cloak, making it look jumbled and wrinkled. Then it hit her. Starfire stood straight, a blush erupting across her cheeks. In a flurry of movements she ran her hands through her hair, straightening it as best as she could, readjusted her top and flattened her skirt.

Raven couldn't sustain her own giggle at this display before finally speaking, "You alright, Starfire?" the Tamaranian girl nodded quickly, her blush still prominent, "If you're wondering where the boy wonder is, he's in the training room."

Starfire locked eyes with her friend, "The training room? Why would he... He only goes there when he's angry..."

Raven shook her head before lying back down on the couch, "Normally, yes. But this time I think he's just finding a way to keep his happiness at bay without having to wake you up. He said you were just too cute to wake up when he came in earlier."

Starfire squealed happily before disappearing through another door. Beast Boy's head shot up from behind the counter, "Hey, Robin never said that-" He was immediately silenced by another hammer.

Raven snickered as she resumed her reading. She was beginning to like this hammer, perhaps a little too much.

###############

She skidded to a halt in front of the training room, her green eyes glittering in wonder immediately as she looked inside. Robin was always wondrous to view when he was fighting, always so fluid, so precise...

But when he had a smile on his face, not maniacal, but a true, happy, enjoying smile... That was truly a sight to behold. She could see the happiness, both on his face and in his movements. Was he really using this as an outlet so that he could let her sleep?

She watched in amazement as Robin continued, pulling several moves he had been working on, finally ending with throwing his bo staff across the room, darting behind it quickly. The staff slammed into a training dummy, spun in the air then was grabbed by him and slammed into the ground as leverage as he leapt forward and delivered a flurry of kicks, finally ending with an axe kick. He was truly happy... And she knew why. It made her selfish even thinking that it was only her, but it was impossible to deny it.

The door slid open, and before he could even offer her a greeting Starfire flung herself onto him, grasping him in a hug and slamming her lips upon his, giggling cutely as he gripped her tightly and returned the kiss. This was everything both of them had dreamed of... Everything that they both had wanted since they had first met. Finally... Finally they were both-

Both of their stomach's gurgled loudly. _Hungry._

The couple burst out of their kiss into fits of barely contained giggles and laughs. Neither had eaten since last night, and now it was afternoon. "I take it you are the hungry, Robin?" Starfire asked through her laughter.

Robin rubbed his eyes gently before nodding, barely able to keep his breath, "Yeah, and I'm guessing it's the same with you, Star?"

Both laughed with renewed vigor as she nodded cheekily.

It took a few moments but they both finally calmed down, a blush once again resuming upon their features before Robin finally stuttered, "So... We're both hungry... Want to go out to eat for a late lunch?"

He scratched behind his neck and smiled when Starfire's eyes lit up, "Oh that would be wondrous! When shall we be going?" She asked with glee.

Robin blinked then looked down at himself. He was still pretty doused in sweat from his workout, "Probably not for a little longer. I need a shower. Don't want to blow everyone away."

Starfire's eyelashes batted gently and she lowered her head, immediately bringing Robin's eyes to her. She had done that in the closet the previous day... It was what caused their wonderful night. This was going to be good, he could tell-

"Perhaps I should join you in the shower, Robin?"

He froze. Literally froze. Every thought, emotion, movement, everything about Robin, the boy wonder, froze on the spot. He stood there until finally he teetered over and collapsed on the ground, only bringing a giggle from Starfire as she hefted him up and took him back to his room, taking the blush and smirk on his face as an answer.

##################

Beast Boy and Cyborg both shot out of their skins as Raven began laughing hysterically. She had been tracking the new couple's emotions rather diligently, worried especially for Robin due to their talk earlier. The emotions he just displayed though... Nothing could hold back the boisterous laughter that spawned from those emotions.

Beast Boy went from staring at Raven to looking to Cyborg then immediately back, "What the heck's gotten ahold of you, Raven?"

She barely fought her laughter back and sat up, holding her now aching side. She chuckled one last time then coughed out, "If either of you knew what just went on in Robin's head right now... You would... would both-" She couldn't finish before she started laughing again.

Cyborg locked eyes with his best friend then shook his head and sighed, "Sometimes, Rae, your powers are freaky. End of discussion, freaky."

"Being able to tell what we're thinking and feeling in the tower definitely is freaky..."

There was silence again, but only for a moment. Raven's eyes widened and she blushed deeply when both Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted out "Able to tell feelings?!" All three immediately thought of what Robin and Starfire had done all night.

###################

He was still hardly able to maintain his posture. First Robin kissed Starfire... Then they had the most wonderful –if not incredibly awkward at the start- sex... And now he was getting dressed while his beautiful Tamaranian dried her hair on his bed, naked short of the second towel that covered her lower body.

"Did you enjoy the shower, Robin?" Starfire asked seductively. He could get used to her talking like that, no doubt there.

"Of course," he coughed, blushing madly, "I don't think I've ever enjoyed a shower more!"

Starfire stood, keeping the towel around her waist firmly as she walked up to him, embracing him in a tight hug, "I am glad..."

Her tone had dropped a tad. "You alright, Star...?"

She jolted then backed up, smiling through a blush of her own, "Yes, of course! I'm just... Happy... Robin, I'm happy. Beyond all the words, Earthen or Tamaranian..."

He smiled, and then resumed getting dressed. They would have all the time they needed to adjust. Even if something happened during their little outing, the rest of the team could easily handle it. Or, if all else failed, Raven could send the perpetrator into hell for a little bit until he and Starfire could assist.

As he finished buttoning his shirt, Robin turned to look at Starfire. She was just finishing with her clothing. Both had decided to keep it casual, Robin sporting a blue button up long sleeve shirt and black loose jeans, Starfire wearing a purple tank top and tight fitting black jeans. Both eyed each other hungrily before their eyes met, the two immediately blushing before bursting into laughter once again.

Robin took his girlfriend's hand and led her to his door, opening it only to find Beast Boy standing there, his face flushed and his eyes wide. Neither Robin nor Starfire knew what to say at his appearance, and when neither spoke, he took initiative. "Robin, bro, buddy, dude, can I... uh... Talk to you for a sec?"

Robin glanced to Starfire, who giggled cutely and nodded. She knew where everything was, and he'd taught her a few things when it came to the R-Cycle. She could get things ready while the boys talked.

Once she was clear out of earshot, Beast Boy blurted out loudly, "Dude, you gotta help me!"

Robin stared in shock, "Whoa, Beast Boy, slow down. What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's not what's happened, it's what's going to happen if I don't figure out what to do!"

His blush gave it all away. Robin smirked and leaned in teasingly, "It's Raven, isn't it?"

Beast Boy pursed his lips, his eyes shifting nervously.

Yep. Definitely Raven.

"Didn't you two have a fun time in the closet yesterday?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, but... she took initiative then. I don't know how to dude! I'm too comical, I can never get her at the right time!"

Robin's smile dulled. He wasn't too savvy on this topic either, but he at the least knew what Beast Boy was doing wrong. "The right time can be any time Beast Boy. You just need to try being more serious, more romantic. The time doesn't just... present itself to you out of thin air."

"Sure seemed to for you and Star last night"

"You all planned that and you know it."

"Oh... Yeah..." Beast Boy's head dropped, and his pointed ears followed suit.

With a sigh, Robin looked down the hall; Starfire was waiting for him, "Look, just try another method. Rather than trying to be funny, just try and relax, be calm, let the moment move on its own. And whatever you do, _don't_ be a pervert. I can tell you now it always pisses her off when you act like one," he took off into a run down the hall, waving over his shoulder, "It'll work out BB! Just take it slow!"

And he was gone.

Beast Boy whimpered quietly for a moment before he straightened up. Robin was right... Right? Right?! He released a sigh then meandered down to Ops again, noting that Cyborg had left, and Raven was still contently reading her book on the couch. He moved toward the fridge, feeling hungry once again before freezing. Cyborg was gone. Raven was lying down reading. The moment. This moment was here...

A bit of thinking and Beast Boy smiled. He had it all planned now. He morphed into his kitten form, bounding over to Raven's side. He waited for her to glance at him before issuing his cutest mew, and then leapt gently onto her when she rolled her eyes and straightened her back.

He treaded gently, making sure not to press his paws where they weren't wanted, then snuggled himself into a furry mound, resting peacefully. It didn't take long for Raven to start stroking his ears gently, bringing forth an adorable purr with each movement. Part one complete, onto step two.

After a few minutes, Beast Boy stood up and stretched, and then took careful and gentle steps forward. The look on Raven's face when he nearly stepped on one of her breasts and barely stopped himself just about made him lose his focus on the plan. He wanted to crack a joke, say something funny, but it would screw everything up. He had to stay focused. Another careful step and he was face to kitten face with her.

She stared curiously at him, her violet eyes waiting eagerly to see what the little kitten was going to do next. He had already waited for her permission to leap up, avoided copping a free feel of her breasts, and now was just standing in front of her, as though waiting for something...

Beast Boy drew a breath. Step 2 complete... onto step 3. He leaned in and pressed his nose against hers, snickering lightly when she giggled. He loved it when she laughed, and it was all the more wonderful due to her seldom doing so. The fact that he had brought it out did even more wonders for his heart. That giggle was the cue he needed. He shifted, pressing his nose against her lips, much to her surprise, then immediately changed back to his human form, his legs on the ground, keeping his lips locked with hers while his right arm dove under her and the other grabbed her right hand, locking her in his embrace.

They stayed that way for a while. He had no idea if he had done this right. If she was just giving him time before she blew him to smithereens. He was terrified. Truly terrified, but he kept it down with the sheer happiness he felt in the kiss, and the pride in himself for actually pulling this elaborate stunt off.

Finally they broke apart, and much to his glee she was smiling, staring into his eyes. He had no words to speak, for the first time in his life he was truly speechless, and was more than happy when she decided to speak first.

"Well... That was unexpected," She giggled, "Wasn't expecting you to take initiative... couldn't hurt to do so again, you know."

"Hope you know that this dog is fully trained to fetch, Rae." He said with a grin, taking her hint to dive into another kiss.

Robin and Starfire could have their day out. He was more than content staying inside with Raven. After their kiss he morphed back into a kitten and rested himself on her stomach again, occasionally moving up to peck her on the nose before moving back to warm her tummy once more.

Oh yes, definitely content in here with his girl.

###################

Sirus: I just want this on the record. I can make a one hundred chapter fanfiction, with each chapter becoming more and more difficult to create, to keep focused on the plot, to keep RELEVANT... and I will still find the second chapter the hardest. I hate the second chapter. HATE. Too much pressure to keep the readers hooked... Sigh, but I digress. I owe a massive thanks to my buddy Logan (Madcatmk6 on deviant art) for beta reading this for me. Hell, he fixed a few problems too. If not for him, this wouldn't have been complete nearly as fast. I owe ya bro!

Also want to note that no, Beast Tamer is not someone from DC. Since I plan to make this an entire series, I made my own plot character. He's a villain that will appear and be self-explanatory on cue. I'll do my best to keep him to code with DC characters...


	3. Chapter 3

Reveiwer call out time!

Darkest Nightmare's Dread: Glad I'm not the only one who tends to create a document and then rearrange everything lol! I'm so glad I pulled everyone off ;w; it's actually been a long time since I watched the series, so I was terrified I wouldn't get everyone correctly. Thank goodness I did ^^ Also I'm going to have a lot of fun with switching Raven between family psychologist and evil mastermind...

SuiLon434: He's not even the star of the fic yet he can force his way into the limelight like a pro. Gotta love BB xD

I have to admit here and now that I owe an incredible amount of this plot to my best buddy Logan (Madcatmk6 on deviantart). If not for him mentioning Harley Quinn as a reference in the last chapter, I would never have thought all of this up. So once again, thanks bro!

Also, please occasionally check my journal on Deviant art as I WILL be posting teasers there of upcoming chapters as they are written! my screen name again is Sirus7009 on there, so if you're interested in seeing teasers from time to time, make sure to check it out!

Finally...

Surgeon General's warning: Burning Fluff: Large amounts of burning fluff is known to cause painful levels of "daww"ing, which can lead to sore throats, loss of breath, unconsciousness, or even death. Viewer discretion is advised.

########################

Robin awoke with a start; hearing that oh so familiar sound that he dreaded. A secret compartment in the wall opened, forcing out a black communicator. With a low groan, Robin took hold of the device and clicked it on, "Better have a damn good reason for not only contacting me this early but through this communicator."

There was a silence for a moment, then finally "It's almost noon. How is this early?" an equally familiar voice retorted sternly. Robin's eyes widened, then he looked to his clock; eleven forty three. He _had_ overslept. "Since when do you sleep this late? Are you sick?"

Robin growled again before snapping back, "No Bruce, I was just enjoying one of my few chances to relax a bit. Doesn't hurt to chill every once in a while."

"In our line of work, we don't have that luxury, and you know that." the caped-crusader reminded him.

"What the hell do you want, anyways?" His patience was running thin, and fast. The fact the Tamaranian princess next to him hadn't been roused from her sleep by this argument was shocking to say the least, and he certainly didn't want to risk waking her.

Silence again for a moment, then a sigh. "I need you in Gotham." Robin's eyes widened in horror. Now was _not_ the time for jokes. "There's been a suspicous amount of increase in criminal activity over the past couple of weeks, to the point where its getting overwhelming. It's hard for me to say this, but I could use your help."

"You? Needing help? Who the hell is this? There's no way you could be Bruce Wayne. Not a chance in hell."

"Two-Face and Mr. Freeze are headed for Jump as we speak. If you don't come out here and help me figure this out, they could destroy your entire city. Is that enough incentive?"

The Boy Wonder froze for a moment. That was even worse than the thought of leaving his girlfriend so soon into their relationship. If those two were on their way... "Tell me the details."

"I will when you arrive. I need you here as soon as possible. Alfred is already en route to pick you up. You will arrive as Dick, not Robin. I want to keep your Robin profile low for now, use you as a surprise. When you arrive, I'll fill you in."

His grip tightened on the communicator, threating to crush it. He wanted to argue, to demand a full explanation, but... He knew he had no choice. He released a defeated sigh, and then finally agreed, "Alright. I'll get ready and head out as soon as possible."

"Good. See you when-"

"And Bruce?"

Silence filled the com, but Robin knew he hadn't cut communications yet. He grinned maliciously, "We need to have the talk."

"You mean _a_ talk?"

"_The_ talk."

"You seem to be using "the" instead of an "a" Dick... What do we need to-"

"Adoptive father to adopted son birds and the bees talk, Bruce. _That_ talk." It wasn't often that Robin got to mess with Bruce's head, and with this chance, he was more than happy to milk as much joy as he could out of this.

There was silence, and then an awkward grunt, a cough, and then the communicator went dead. Robin was going to have fun with this, that was for certain. He placed the communicator back in its secret compartment and sealed it, then turned to his sleeping partner. She had rolled to face him, emerald eyes glimmering in the dim light that passed through the room's curtains.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Robin said sadly, gently pecking her on the forehead.

"It is difficult not to awaken when you are angry. You become quite loud." She giggled, not even slightly upset for being woken up.

"Yeah... Still, sorry. Bruce gets to me in the worst of ways..."

"Bruce?"

Robin chuckled under his breath. That's right, he hadn't told her. "Bruce is my adoptive father... and Batman."

Starfire's eyes widened a bit. "I can see why he would upset you then. Why did he call?"

Robin's eyes narrowed sadly. He felt defeated, knowing he couldn't stand against this sudden call to arms by Bruce. "He needs me in Gotham. As soon as possible. Our butler, Alfred, is on his way now to pick me up."

Starfire snuggled closer to him, gripping him tightly in a hug. He about melted into her arms. He didn't want to go... not so soon. He didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay right where he was, hold her tight, shower her in kisses, and never, ever let go...

But he knew that wasn't a choice. Jump City, and in turn Starfire could be in danger if he didn't go and figure out what was going on. He tightened the hug a moment longer, and then released her, climbing over her to roll out of bed, doing his best not to let her sad sigh kill his heart.

He brought himself to his closet, quickly pulling on some boxers; they had been a little bit friskier the past couple nights... Probably a good thing, considering they wouldn't be doing anything again for a while. He dug deep into his clothes, finally wrestling out a pair of cleanly folded slacks and a pressed button up shirt as well as an outer silk coat; his Dick Grayson suit. He despised this suit, not because of how it felt; on the contrary, it was a marvelous fit perfectly crafted to his body. If he could, he'd wear this every time he went out casually with the team. The reason why he hated it was because he only wore it when he went to Gotham. And right now, this suit seemed like it would look nice in a furnace on full blast.

With a sigh, he got to getting dressed. The silence in the room was destroying his sanity. He knew Starfire was going to say something soon. He knew she would. She wouldn't let this go without a fight, she-

"Robin"

"Starfire, don't do this to me..."

"But you do not even know what I'm about to say."

Robin glanced back at her, making sure she saw the hurt in his eyes matched the pain in her emerald orbs. "You can't come with me, Star."

The Tamaranian princess sat up with a huff, not even bothering to cover her naked body, "But why not? Why can I not assist you? Surely I could be of some use there."

"You know I'd love to have you there, but..." Robin groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, clenching a patch tightly as he tried to think this through, "There are a lot of reasons why you can't come... but there are two in particular."

"And what are these two reasons?"

Robin glanced at her again, and then resumed his dressing, buttoning up his undershirt slowly and carefully, "There are two guys from Gotham heading here... Two-Face and Mr. Freeze. Two-Face will be a challenge that I'm sure the entire team could handle with or without you... But Mr. Freeze would obliterate the Titans if you weren't around."

Starfire gasped, but allowed him to continue, "Your starbolts would rip him to shreds. He wouldn't stand a chance with you around. Everything he relies on his cold, and your starbolts would melt everything he has. Even with Cyborg as the second in command, when it comes to Mr. Freeze, you'd be the one taking point." Robin shrugged his shoulders as he finished, letting his full suit settle before walking over to his girlfriend.

Starfire stood, reaching out to embrace him in a hug. She was speechless towards what he had just said. He trusted her with so much... She knew the villains of Gotham were far more dangerous than the ones in Jump City. The stories Robin had shared with the team were nothing short of gruesome nightmares, and the thought of two of those villains coming... With him trusting her so much to take care of just one...

It filled her with a power she had long forgotten. She was relied on more than anyone to handle a task; her inner warrior was screaming with joy despite her horrid feelings of sadness to know Robin would be leaving. Finally she spoke up again, "And... The second reason?"

Robin kept quiet for a moment. He hated relating Starfire to aliens, but with this he had no choice. "Batman is paranoid of... Aliens." He felt her flinch in his arms, but continued, "He's xenophobic. He likes to have a counter for any alien that is on earth. The bastard carries a pound of Kryptonite on him everywhere he goes in case Superman goes AWOL. I don't want him to start looking for ways to take you down... I wouldn't forgive myself if he managed to do that, because God knows what he'd use it for..."

Starfire trembled as she fought back tears. She understood fully what Robin was saying, and why she couldn't come along. But it didn't mean she had to like it.

"I'm sorry Star..."

"When do you need to leave...?" She asked, acknowledging his apology with a simple nod as they broke apart.

"I should have left about ten minutes ago..."

Starfire froze for a moment, then darted for her clothes, snapping her wrist bands on and her necklace before turning to Robin, "Then you will need a faster method to get to the point of picking up, correct?"

Robin stared at her for a moment, then weakly smiled and nodded. He took her hand, and then led her to his window, opening it to allow them to leave without the other Titans seeing. "Are you sure you can fly...?" When her response was her averting her gaze away from him, he couldn't help but chuckle. She couldn't fly when she was sad. She needed something to pick her up just for this jump. He pulled her into a tight hug and locked his lips with hers, deeply, passionately, but briefly, breaking the kiss only moments later.

The way her eyes glowed far more radiantly showed it had worked. With a final nod, she took both of his hands and floated both of them outside, lifting him up into an embrace for the best hold before saying, "I suggest you hold your breath."

"The rendezvous point is on the eastern edge of town. There's an alleyway that is completely deserted where I can enter my limo without anyone seeing me." Robin said before taking a deep breath.

The moment Robin was ready, she took off like a bullet. In only a few moments they were where Robin had described, gently setting down at the end of the alley. She couldn't hold a giggle as Robin coughed loudly, trying to regain the air that had been stolen from his lungs.

He looked up with a smirk as he took long, pained breaths, "You seem to have enjoyed that."

"Perhaps. I believe I should introduce Bruce to that kind of speed one day to give him the pay back for this..."

"I'm worried you'd kill him if you did." Robin laughed as he turned toward the mouth of the alley; Alfred had just pulled up with the limo; it was time to leave.

He took Starfire's hand and slowly walked toward his ride, smiling as Alfred approached the two, "Master Grayson, good to see you again." The elderly butler said with curt kindness. His eyes then meandered to the girl next to the young master, "And who might this be?"

"Alfred..." Robin lowered his head to collect himself before continuing, "This is my girlfriend, Princess Koriand'r of the planet Tamaran."

Alfred's eyes widened, much to Robin's humor, before he bowed politely, "I had no idea the young master was dating royalty. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, your highness."

A blush erupted upon Starfire's cheeks. She shook her head roughly as she spoke, "Please, please! On Earth I am no princess, just another Titan, and Robin's girlfriend, nothing more! Just call me Starfire." She glared at Robin, who had a rather peachy grin dancing along his face. He was trying to hide his sadness behind this comedic play... Something she wished she could do as well.

"As you wish, Miss Starfire." Alfred said with a nod before looking to Robin, "We should be going. It's never wise to keep Master Wayne waiting."

Robin hesitated, and then spoke, "Could I have a moment, Alfred?"

The butler smiled, then nodded, turning and walking towards the limo, leaving the two to say goodbye.

Robin swiftly took his girlfriend into his arms, locking her tightly in his embrace. This was the weakness that Bruce had always spoken of; the weakness he despised himself so much for indulging in. It was so painful, having to go so far away when they had only just started this... But he had no choice. He lowered his head and kissed her gently, which she strongly returned. He wouldn't let the kiss go past a loving goodbye, however. He held it, and then broke away, much to Starfire's sadness.

"You will come back safely, promise me." She said softly.

"I promise Star. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She sighed, then closed her eyes. She would stay strong in front of him, she wouldn't-

"I love you."

Her eyes shot open then looked into his sapphire blues. He had never said that. In this past week, he had not said that once, only hinted towards it with other words and phrases. Tears poked at her eyes as she replied, "I love you too, my Robin."

He stared into her eyes for a few moments longer, and then slowly released her, turning to walk towards the limo, entering the door that Alfred held for him, and then disappeared behind the one way glass windows. He stared at her solemnly, knowing she could not see him. He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth, his anger finally flowing past his sadness. Bruce had better have at least _some_ knowledge as to what the hell was going on so that this wouldn't take as long, because if he didn't...

"I know that look, Master Grayson." Alfred said from the front seat as the limo pulled off, "I believe a bit of conversation would help keep you calm. Why not tell me about Miss Starfire?"

Robin growled fiercely for a moment, then conceded, leaning back in his seat. This was going to be a long ride...

#############

Author Cut in: Just going to say that up to this point has been done for about a month now. Problem is, I couldn't friggin' get the next part done, and deleted enough to make a deleted scenes chapter dedicated solely to the damn part that was only about a page long. So, I finally decided that it was far more trouble than it was worth just to show Raven finding Starfire in the alley (yes, that was what would have been there) and instead decided to just do a time skip. Better than waiting any longer, right?

#########

Beast Boy gently stroked his girlfriend's hair as the empath laid on top of him. The two were resting on the couch, Beast Boy comforting Raven as she tried to recover. It had been three days since Robin left, and the sheer power of Starfire's sadness had driven the poor half demon into near insanity. She wouldn't sleep at night, her power's flying like mad as she fought to control her own emotions, and during the day she would only find comfort in the young man's arms.

However, three days was long enough. He was sick of watching his girlfriend fall apart just because Starfire wouldn't accept the fact that Robin was going to be gone for a while. "That's it!" He growled just loudly enough to show his anger to Cyborg, who was once again preparing to throw Starfire's lunch away.

The elder Titan looked up and stared, "What's it, BB?"

"I'm sick of Starfire cooping herself in Robin's room letting her emotions destroy my girl. It's time we busted in there and dragged her out!"

Cyborg stared at the green young man before sighing, "You know we can't do that BB. Besides, none of us can access that room once it's locked down. Star's gotta come out on her own or not at all."

Beast Boy was about to argue further until Raven shifted on him, glancing into his eyes wearily, "No, Cyborg… Beast Boy is right…" She shakily stood off of the young man, smiling weakly as he immediately shot up and supported her, "Starfire needs to come out. Her body is reliant on sunlight, and without food to sustain her without sun, she's no doubt close to death…" She looked down grimly, the two boys following suit as they realized what she was thinking before she resumed, "Take me to Robin's room."

Beast Boy nodded, then slowly walked her toward the boy's section of the tower, glancing back at Cyborg, "You coming?"

The older Titan sighed then followed, still adamant that the system even he couldn't crack was impenetrable. As they approached, Raven broke away from Beast Boy, stepping up to the keypad. Cyborg watched, both irritated and saddened as Raven attempted to key in the usual code, only to be rebuked. "Please…" A voice weakly called from behind the door, startling all but Raven, "Just… Do the… Away of going…."

Raven grunted in annoyance before hitting multiple keys, finally locking her fingers on the three numbers signifying Robin's birthday, holding it steady for several seconds. "Rae? Whatcha doing there?" Cyborg asked curiously, waiting to see what would come of what seemed to be random actions.

Much to the two boy's surprise, a female voice never once heard by either of them spoke through the keypad's speaker, "Emergency lockdown is active. Request to unlock acknowledged. Voice recognition is required."

"Raven, how did…?" Beast Boy stared at his girlfriend in awe. He had no idea she could access something even Cyborg had no knowledge of, though when his neck hair stood on end, he knew to shut up.

Raven's eyes glowed blood red and her powers began to cycle off of her in bursts as she summoned the little strength she had left. She took a deep breath then finally spoke, "Richard John Grayson!" her voice resounding so strongly with both her normal voice and her demonic voice that the keypad actually sparked and fizzled for a few moments before finally acknowledging her.

"Voice analysis confirmed, Emergency Lockdown has been disabled. Welcome, Team Psychologist Raven. Please take care of the Boy Flounder."

Cyborg and Beast Boy both stood aghast as the door gently slid open, revealing the darkness that pervaded Starfire's hiding place. Both looked to Raven, silently begging for answers before she smiled weakly, "A couple days ago, Robin requested that I add my voice to his secret entry code just in case something like this happened, though he originally planned it for himself… Not Starfire…" She sighed, then strolled into the room, sealing the door behind her. She overheard Cyborg object to not being able to come inside, but was pleased to hear Beast Boy agree with her reasoning; it was time for a girl talk. Thankfully, the kind that Raven was particularly good at.

As she moved for the bed, she heard a weak groan, and couldn't help her own feelings of sadness as Starfire slowly unrolled from the blankets she had cocooned herself in to glare harshly at Raven, "Please, friend Raven… Leave me… Alone…"

Raven ignored her request completely, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I won't, Starfire. If I did, then I wouldn't truly be your friend." She remained quiet as Starfire sighed angrily, and then resumed, "What would Dick think about this?" Starfire flinched violently at his name, "He'd be sickened, terrified, and ashamed if he saw you like this. He'd blame himself for all of this… For you practically dying because he had to leave."

"I'm fine… I'm not… Dying…"

Raven sighed then opened the curtains, allowing sunlight to blast into the dark room. Starfire let out an initial cry, then sighed almost contently as the sun caressed her skin; she was drenched in sweat, her eyes were barely aglow compared to their usual shine, and her cheeks were stained with her tears. This wasn't the Starfire Raven knew, and she refused to allow her to be this way any longer. "It's time to get out, again Starfire. Robin has a job to do, you both knew this when you got into this relationship."

"I know… I know…" Starfire sobbed, her eyes dry from so long of crying, yet she couldn't contain her emotions at all.

"How about we all go out tonight?" Raven offered a comforting smile, to which Starfire slightly lit up to. "I'll even buy you as much food as you want to make up for how much you've missed the past three days."

Starfire's eyes lit up like fireworks at this mention, her stomach growling loudly to signal her agreement before finally she spoke, "That… sounds wonderful… It would… help take the things off my mind."

Raven couldn't help but giggle gently at that. Without Robin around she was already messing up her phrasing again. "Alright, we'll head out tonight. Get cleaned up and dressed so we can have some fun, alright?" She stood, returning the smile that Starfire offered, then headed out the door. That was far easier than she had planned it to be.

################

The sun was beginning to gain an orange and pink hue as it set, marking the time for the team to leave for their friendly excursion. The boys had freshened up only a little, wearing casual clothes to fit the scene a bit more, Raven simply wore a hoodie and jeans, mimicking her usual cloak, and Starfire….

"You sure she's coming, Rae?"

Raven shot a glare to her elder Titan, "I'm certain. Just give her some time. She hasn't left that bed in over three days, so it's no wonder it's taking a bit of time for her to get ready."

Beast Boy strolled up to his girlfriend and placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her. He knew that it was going to take a while for Raven herself to recover from all the emotions she's been feeling, but when she reached up and placed her own hand on his, he could tell that things would work out well.

The doors to the ops room slid open to reveal Starfire, dressed in an outfit none of the other titans had ever seen before. Black jean shorts with a matching short sleeve top, black fingerless gloves and black shoes that screamed Robin. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail that fell down her front over her right shoulder. Cyborg couldn't contain a howl that lit a bright blush upon the poor girl's face, though she couldn't help a giggle as Raven cracked the enthralled and red cheeked Beast Boy across the head.

Upon recovering from his beating, Beast Boy stood fully and smiled, "Good to see you back, Star."

"It is… Good to be back, friend Beast Boy" Starfire said weakly, but with a strong smile. She strolled down to her three friends, smiling to Raven, who nodded in kind, then turning to Cyborg, who grinned cheekily as he tossed the keys to the T car up and caught them again.

"Glad you're feeling better, fly girl. Let's go get you some food, a'ight?"

Starfire's eyes lit up again at the mention, as did her stomach alight with sounds of tortured joy, "Yes, please!"

The two boys smirked and darted for the garage, immune to the fact the two girls idled behind them. Raven stepped up to her friend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I can feel it, you know…"

"I will be fine, Raven…"

"If you need to head back early, let me know and I'll take you personally, alright?"

"Thank you, but… Again, I will be fine."

Raven nodded, then took her friend's hand and led her downstairs only to find the T car practically jumping off the ground to the music Cyborg and Beast Boy were pumping in it. She glanced at Starfire, prepared to give her usual sigh, but instead smiled as Starfire giggled, then joined her in laughter as they slipped into the backseat.

In barely any time at all, the orange sunset glowed upon Starfire's emerald eyes, reflecting the sadness she was doing her best to hide. She stared out the window, not giving her friends the chance to witness the tears well up then slowly fade. She had to do this. She had to be strong, for both Robin and for her friends. The rest of the Titans were doing their best to support her… She had to make the best of this…

She glanced away though as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall. The last time she had been here was with Robin, and it was a wonderful day… Their first date was marvelous. They had gotten ice cream, some of which ended up on her nose, and he teasingly licked it off…

Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all….

Cyborg, ever the caring older brother of the Titans, opened the door and helped her out of the car, offering a great grin, "Come on, flygirl. That food won't eat itself, you know." With a nod, Starfire returned a weak smile, then followed the team inside.

As they made their way to the food court, she couldn't contain a small amount of happiness as she watched Raven and Beast Boy. The two had adapted to being a couple far more quickly than she had thought, and they were more than okay with holding hands in public, though Raven insisted it was simply so his hands wouldn't wander on their own. She was happy, especially when Raven looked to her and gave a reassuring nod as the smell of food wafted around them.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Starfire's primal instincts kicked in. She hadn't eaten for three full days. In a flash she was darting around the food court, collecting more and more food onto multiple plates that she continued to place on the nearest table before finally sitting down. She ignored the stunned looks her friends sported as she began to devour the helpless pounds of meat, vegetables, and other foods she had slammed together.

"Cyborg…" Raven mumbled in shock.

"Don't worry, I'll cover what you can't Rae." Cyborg chuckled gleefully, though his cheerfulness dissipated when Beast Boy began growling menacingly, "Whoa, string bean, cool it. If you want to help your girlfriend then I understand, but-" he stopped his comment short when Raven's eyes lit red. Something was wrong.

"You feel it too?" Beast Boy looked to his girlfriend, who nodded silently. Both of their eyes shot skyward, both locking onto a black figure in the rafters, eyes glinting menacingly.

"Cyborg…" Raven said, barely containing her demon side, "Check the security system. Find out if anything has slipped through recently."

Cyborg looked up to see the same figure, then scoffed, "I doubt it. My alarms would have gone off if…" he froze as the information rose up from his arm's holofeed, "Well damn…" He immediately changed his arm into its cannon form, aiming right for the figure, "Three unconfirmed arrivals, plus signs of hacking. Someone cracked my system, and cracked it hard. I don't _like_ when people crack my system like that!"

It was then that Starfire, finally happy that her stomach had food, came to her senses. She traced her friend's looks skyward to see the figure as it leapt from its perch, falling into a spinning axe kick that struck Cyborg down before he could even charge his plasma cannon.

The assailant stood fully, her straight red hair dangling in a ponytail behind her as she looked at the other Titans, holding her high heeled boot firmly on Cyborg's head. Beast Boy's eyes shot wide, "Wait a second… That costume…! She's dressed like Catwoman!"

Raven's eyes lit even brighter. She had heard many stories from Robin about Catwoman, or Selina as he called her. She was a villain in Gotham, but at the same time a motherly figure for Robin, or the closest person to a mother he had. But this wasn't her, and this lookalike had just downed Cyborg in one shot.

The assailant smirked, before flipping off of the elder Titan just as he aimed and fired his cannon at her, landing nimbly several feet away. Cyborg stood slowly, growling quite loudly himself now, "And I _really_ don't like it when people drop kick me from half a mile away!" He aimed and let loose another fully charged blast, eyes widening as the girl flipped through the air, landed on the side of the beam, fell to her back then thrust her right heel up, kicking his arm skyward before rolling into a whirlwind kick and finally sweeping his legs, dropping him once again, all in a matter of seconds. In another instant, Cyborg's wrists and ankles were bound. He had been defeated in mere moments.

She spun to glance at Beast Boy, who was already charging her in a bull mode. The girl waited calmly, then just as he was about to impact back flipped, anticipating his transformation into his T-rex form, riding down his back while thrusting multiple charges into him before leaping off his tail, detonating the charges to unleash multiple blasts of noxious fumes, instantly crippling the poor changeling and his sensitive nose, leaving him a cringing heap on the ground.

With a giggle the girl turned only to barely dodge a magic infused punch, thrown by Raven. She had no intention of controlling her anger against this mystery assailant. Not after what she had just done to her boyfriend. She brought up a mass of energy and brought it down full strength, barely missing as the girl slid under the empath. Raven immediately spun from the crater she had created and infused her leg with her power, bringing it down with an axe kick of her own. She was never physically inclined, but when her demonic power flowed this freely, it was like a meteorite slamming into the ground.

The assailant barely rolled out of the way, flipping onto her feet only to continue dodging a flurry of punches and kicks. She waited patiently, dodging each move, waiting until finally an opening presented itself. She jumped into the air and somersaulted, pulling out a cluster of flash grenades which she dropped, immediately pulling a veil over her mask to protect her eyes as the blinding explosives detonated. She back flipped, landing on the shoulders of the blinded empath, then threw her weight backwards, landing on her right hand before continuing, slamming Raven's face into the ground.

She stood, looking to her final opponent, the shaking Tamaranian. With a grin, the assailant finally spoke, "Gee, that was easy. I certainly hope Dick's girl isn't as weak as-" in a blink a fist slammed into her face, sending her rolling across the food court before slamming into a wall. Without missing a beat she leapt to her feet but immediately dropped down again as another punch barely missed her, impacting the wall with such force that the wall shattered, barely holding up. Above the girl stood the now infuriated Tamaranian Warrior, eyes glowing a fierce green, a low growl emanating as she slowly removed her arm from the wall.

"You said his real name… You know who he is…" Her right arm charged a starbolt threateningly as the assailant leapt to her feet and flipped away, preparing to fight, "You hurt my friends, you ruined my day to try and do the up of cheering, and now…" She held out her hand and unleashed a flurry of bolts, grinning almost maliciously as the catgirl struggled to dodge each one, "You will tell me why you are here, why you know Dick, and most of all you will _pay_ for hurting my friends!" in a flash she was in front of the girl, still in mid flip, and snapped her knee up, slamming into her back to launch her only to be caught by the foot, spun, then thrown across the food court.

The girl righted herself and slammed her heel into a table as she flew, flipping it up before landing on a chair and slamming her feet onto the now stable table, grinning quite cheekily before pushing off and falling out of the chair, rolling to dodge another punch of the Tamaranian Princess. She thrust a kick up, attempting to nail her in the gut only to be once again grabbed. As she was lifted again, she wrapped her other leg around the gripping arm, swiftly lifted herself and twisted, barely escaping the crushing grip. She grappled her opponent, seemingly succeeding in suplexing Starfire only for the warrior to catch her fall with her hand, wrap her legs around the assailants neck and bring her down, slamming her full strength into the ground.

Starfire rolled onto her knees, locked them around her target and held a starbolt only inches away from the now pinned girl's face, "Now… You will tell me, right now, who you are and what you know about Robin… or I will melt that mask into your face!"

Through the mask Starfire could see the girl's eyes fidgeting, darting around. She was looking for something. But it wasn't frantic, as though looking for a means of escape in fear. It was… Scanning, specific, she was looking for something in particular. Then they stopped, looking straight into Starfire's eyes; the girl grinded her teeth, causing a loud metallic crunch. Then Starfire's grip weakened. The assailant's mask flashed, only for a moment, and certainly not in a blinding manner, but upon the mask a very familiar Red X lit then faded just as fast as it appeared.

Starfire finally fully loosened her grip, allowing the girl to escape. With a sly grin she played her role, kicking Starfire convincingly in the gut, rolling out from beneath her then flipped to her feet, silently pressing a button on her wrist to release Cyborg's restraints as she flew past the team. She had to admit, the alien girl was indeed just as smart as reported, if not still naïve.

Cyborg jumped with a start the moment his bindings were released, turning to Starfire, "Yo, Flygirl! What're you doing, she's getting away!" Before he could even blink Starfire shot by him full speed.

"Get Beast Boy and Raven up, and meet me back at the tower!" She called back before she was gone.

Within moments Starfire burst into the tower, charging full speed into the ops center to hear a… rather familiar laugh. "Robin…?"

On the couch sat the girl who had attacked her only minutes before, looking quite comfy. Her mask was off and her red hair was relaxed back. She glared into a black communicator… One that made Starfire gasp in both surprise and relief.

A stern voice came through the com, "You can break a few bones, but only once the operation is complete."

"Might want to be a bit more specific, because to me, a few is at least eighty percent of the bones in his body."

"At least leave his face intact. Don't want to upset his girlfriend." At this the laughing abruptly stopped, though Starfire couldn't help a little giggle of her own.

Behind her a portal opened and the rest of her team flew in, immediately charging the assailant only to be stopped by Starfire, "Hold, friends! This girl is not our enemy!"

"Star, she beat the hell out of us! If you hadn't gone ape shit crazy, she probably would have killed us!" Beast Boy retorted, though calmed as a pale hand scratched his head. Beside him, Raven stared, contently, at the girl who was now comfortable lounging on the couch.

Cyborg grunted angrily, but held his tongue. He knew that look. Raven was tapping into the girl's emotions, checking for hostility. She was calm, so this girl wasn't a threat. At least not anymore.

"Now then…" The girl stood and smirked hardily, "Since we've all calmed down, now I can introduce myself…" She took a long bow, "My name is Barbara, the Batgirl." She waited for the round of gasps, then looked up and smiled, "But you can call me Babs."


End file.
